


[羅楊]意亂情迷

by hinomatsiki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomatsiki/pseuds/hinomatsiki
Summary: ABO設定。原著三卷要塞對要塞，從海尼森歸來的楊被前來支援坎普的羅嚴塔爾艦隊俘虜……





	1. Chapter 1

從首都奧丁出發，分為前後軍前往支援坎普艦隊的羅嚴塔爾、米達麥亞艦隊正在逐漸接近此行的目的地。  
原本該由素有用兵神速讚賞的疾風之狼作為打頭陣的前軍，但不知為何，最終決定卻是由羅嚴塔爾的艦隊為前軍朝戰場前進。這對在帝國軍中的摯友，軍階也同為一級上將的年輕軍官，對此項命令並未有任何質疑——雖然並不以速度聞名，但羅嚴塔爾的艦隊行進速度也並非什麼弱項。  
此時距卡爾•古斯塔夫•坎普上將利用禿鷹之城與伊謝爾倫形成對峙之勢已經接近月余，而很顯然那名在亞姆立扎率領戰敗的同盟軍在他們眼前完成撤退的騙子提督並未讓坎普得逞，即使在面對幾乎同等級的巨型要塞威脅下，仍守住了貞節。  
羅嚴塔爾那雙異色眼瞳凝視著眼前的星路圖，腦海中則浮現了之前與有著蜂蜜色髮色的好友間的通訊內容。

「不覺得有些奇怪嗎？羅嚴塔爾。」  
「什麼？」  
「我也不知道該怎麼講，只是感覺坎普似乎進行的過於順利了一點。」從目前收到的戰況來看，兩座要塞之間的對峙似乎仍處於膠著狀態，不過整體上來說，算是由帝國佔據了優勢面。「以那個『楊威利』作為對手，總覺得有什麼地方不太對勁啊……」  
雖然這樣說對同僚很失禮，不過很難想像那名敵將會就這樣屈居於坎普下風而一直無法做出有效的反擊。  
「戰場上什麼事都有可能，真正情況如何，那也得等到我們到達後才能評斷。總之，我很期待能在戰場上正式與那位敵將交手的一日。」羅嚴塔爾微微地聳了下肩，冷靜地下了評論。  
「也是。」

「奇怪……嗎？」羅嚴塔爾低聲自問，其實他能明白米達麥亞感到的困惑，不過也許就連這種感覺，說不定也是在對方的算計之下產生的。  
畢竟那名男人可是不只一次讓自己長官，戰爭的天才，萊因哈特•馮•羅嚴克拉姆飽嚐了只能眼睜睜看著大魚溜掉的屈辱。  
在親眼見識過對方率領下的艦隊是如何如同泥鰍般滑不溜手，又如狐狸般狡猾，對一路上接獲的戰報會感到疑惑也是理所當然的。  
「楊威利……真想親眼看看你是個怎樣的人哪……」羅嚴塔爾心底浮現出難得的渴望，那是優秀將領在面對對於與自己同等層次敵人時的興奮。  
這時警報聲突然響徹在艦橋四處，監控員第一時間提高了聲音做出了情況匯報。  
「前方出現同盟軍船艦，數量……估測約有5500艘！」  
光幕上顯示的擴大影像中，在羅嚴塔爾艦隊選擇的瓦普跳躍出口位置處，出現了敵方艦隊蹤跡。  
「叛亂軍的援軍嗎？」羅嚴塔爾從位置上站起，目光凝視在光幕中敵我軍艦的狀態上。  
為了救助被圍困的伊謝爾倫，同盟必然會派出增援兵力，畢竟現在只有扼守這塊星域，才能保證後方的安全。  
很明顯，陸續從瓦普空間跳出的敵軍跟己方的目的地是一致的，這塊星域是最靠近伊謝爾倫要塞卻又不受現在已經密佈在要塞四周妨礙通訊等手段的空域。而這處畢竟曾屬於過帝國領空，所以之前羅嚴塔爾艦隊在選擇跳躍座標時，也是以過往資料為准，這種情況下的確是有可能直接與敵軍發生衝撞。  
敵軍只有5500艘，可以說自己這方擁有壓倒性的兵力優勢，但羅嚴塔爾還是振作起十足精神來應付眼前的狀況。  
只希望這場突發的戰鬥不要太過無聊才好。  
也許是他的希望傳達到了奧丁大神耳中，敵軍的指揮官遠比羅嚴塔爾預想的更為優秀，在開啟戰火後竟然以只有這邊半數的規模與他打成了幾乎要平手的局面，這讓羅嚴塔爾想起了現在應該駐守在伊謝爾倫要塞內的那名男人。難道叛亂軍內，除了那名敵將外，還有一名足以與自己長官比擬的天才存在嗎？  
不論如何，一場勢均力敵的戰鬥於他而言總比一面倒的局勢要來得有趣多了。  
只是很可惜，在艦隊運用上似乎對方艦隊是臨時拼湊出來還在磨合階段，很多地方顯得生澀不甚靈活。而對一名擁有足夠能力的指揮官——羅嚴塔爾可說是超出這標準許多的優秀——來說，這點破綻就夠了，輕易便給羅嚴塔爾捉住了機會，徹底壓制住戰況。  
在猛烈的砲火下失去了三分之一船艦的同盟軍，在中途似乎試圖以聲東擊西的方式分散注意力意圖逃亡，只是被羅嚴塔爾察覺了異狀即時切斷了艦艇聯繫，導致計畫失敗。  
這也成了最後一根壓垮駱駝的稻草。  
在收到敵艦投降的宣告後，羅嚴塔爾坐回自己的位置上，激烈對戰製造的亢奮從體內如潮水般退去，留下一股幾乎要脫力的疲憊感，這時他才發現自己後背已經滿是汗水。  
羅嚴塔爾突然就很好奇能讓自己奮戰到這種程度的敵軍指揮官到底是誰，甚至有種想直接去見對方的衝動。  
他的手指在椅把上輕緩地敲著，最終壓下了那份好奇心。現在重要的不是被俘虜的敵軍將領，而是收拾殘局儘快趕去支援坎普。  
罷了，等會總會知道的。  
在勝利帶來的滿足感中，他秀麗的臉上浮起了笑容。

「……你說什麼？」在聽到傳令兵的報告內容時，即使是羅嚴塔爾也難得地出現失態。  
「適才與我軍對戰被俘虜的叛亂軍指揮官是——楊威利上將。」也許是知道自己報告的內容有多驚人，傳令兵的聲音都在發顫。

＊＊＊＊ ＊＊＊＊ ＊＊＊＊

羅嚴塔爾難得地品嚐到了等待是多麼折磨人神經的滋味。  
在坐立難安中，他不得不承認自己現在是在期待……甚至是有些迫不及待地想要見到自己那位俘虜，這樣子的興奮令他感到一絲可笑。  
為什麼呢？在他過去所遇到的值得欽佩的敵將並不少，他願意對那些人奉上敬意卻從來也僅只於此，也未曾興起這樣想要會面的慾望。或許是因為那些人都不叫楊威利——不是那名讓自己年輕長官連連吃憋，據說與自己同年的叛亂軍將領。  
他再次試圖放鬆身體讓脊梁自然地靠在椅背上，並勒令自己發熱的大腦冷靜下來。  
雖然說這次的戰果遠超乎他自己所想像，不過這對戰局目前沒有任何影響，反而可以說是證明了伊謝爾倫要塞是在失去司令官的情況下還能與坎普僵持不下。  
而現在要往伊謝爾倫周遭星域通訊並不容易，即使想要把這消息傳給同僚，也需要一段時間。況且羅嚴塔爾並不覺得現在困守在伊謝爾倫內的那些人在得知司令官被俘後，會就會這麼認命。  
就在羅嚴塔爾考慮著接下去該怎麼以最好的方式來利用現在手裡的籌碼時，他等待的人終於在傳令兵帶領下到了他的面前。  
那名出現在羅嚴塔爾面前的青年，是完全出乎他意料之外的類型。  
即使說是剛從一般大學畢業的學生也毫無違和感，雖然身上穿著的是叛亂軍的軍服，卻完全沒有一點軍人氣質。寬大的軍帽下遮蓋住豐沛的黑髮，與髮色相同的眼瞳中就連一絲慌亂都沒有出現，面容上雖然殘留著疲憊卻依舊沉靜。  
這就是楊威利。雖然不符合期待也偏離了想像，卻又讓人不得不認同這就是那名獨一無二的敵將。  
最重要的，對方竟然還是一個未被標記的omega。  
是的，在禁止omega從軍的帝國軍中完全沒有人預測到這件事。那名用近乎魔術般手段奪走伊謝爾倫要塞，又在亞姆立扎將所有人都耍了一遍的敵將，竟然會是名公認柔弱並除了生育以外沒有更多用處的omega。  
即使男性omega並不多見，或許還有注射藥劑的關係所以對方身上信息素的氣味很淡，但身為頂尖alpha的羅嚴塔爾是不可能錯認眼前那人的性別。  
「你……」這個意外令羅嚴塔爾的聲音微微發緊，在出聲後才意識到自己的失態，一時之間卻不知道該說什麼，隔了幾秒才找回自己的理智。「奧斯卡•馮•羅嚴塔爾一級上將，很榮幸與您見面，楊威利……上將。」  
雖然兩人軍階幾乎相同，可羅嚴塔爾卻在對待青年時用上了敬語……就為了青年過去創造的戰績，他也值得這份尊重。  
「如果可以的話，更希望能在和平的狀況下見面……」那名青年露出苦笑，話語中帶著苦澀，「不知道閣下您打算如何處置我？」這個『處置』有著雙重意義，敗軍之將與omega，不管哪個身份對落入敵軍手中的他來說都意味著無數的麻煩。  
「請放心，我並沒有侮辱俘虜的嗜好，只是要請您在這裡待上一陣子。」察覺到楊話中暗藏的隱喻，羅嚴塔爾皺了下眉，很快又鬆開。對對方而言，omega的身份的確是值得擔心的問題，所以他很快便對此釋懷……如果是讓過去的那些腐敗的貴族們俘虜了青年，恐怕對方所擔心的事並不會僅止於揣測，而是現實可能發生的不幸。  
只是在羅嚴塔爾這裡，這是絕不可能被允許發生的事。但為了安全起見，羅嚴塔爾並不打算讓楊就這樣留在原本的同盟艦艇上，要是只因為俘虜了對方就感到安心，誰知道青年還會不會給他製造出『驚喜』，所以很有必要隔離對方與其他叛亂軍，而現在更是有多了一個必須得將青年放置在身邊的理由——自己旗艦上年輕氣盛的alpha可不只是一名兩名而已。  
他看著黑髮青年吐了一口氣，拿下自己的軍帽無意識地用手指將其蹂躪成一團，然後對著他露出苦笑。  
「謝謝。」似乎是已經明白了羅嚴塔爾的意圖，那雙黑色的瞳孔帶著瞭然，與對自身的淡漠，還有更多羅嚴塔爾解讀不出來的情緒。「雖然這麼說有些得寸進尺的嫌疑，還請您盡量善待我的部下們。」  
「……當然。」羅嚴塔爾的那雙金銀妖瞳深深地凝視著對方的面容，卻看不出青年應當對自己未來該有的惶恐與不安。那份淡然甚至讓羅嚴塔爾有錯覺之前對方表現出對自己身份的不安，都僅僅是為了最後這句話所做出的鋪陳。  
楊威利這個人，真的與他所遇過的任何人都不同。

羅嚴塔爾想過將對方留在自己的旗艦上會出現一些問題，畢竟既然他能發現青年的身份，其他人也不會都是蠢貨。  
不知何時開始，關於黑髮提督的omega身份在托利斯坦上傳播了開來。  
最初在聽到副官報告這件事時，羅嚴塔爾並沒有太當作一回事。在與對方會面後，他配了幾個beta士官專門負責楊威利，除了監視對方有沒有異動外，另一方面也等同是在護衛對方安全。  
他以為他用這樣的方式將自己的意思表示的很清楚了，所以在聽到手下的那些士兵們的污言穢語時，最一開始時還以為自己聽錯了。  
「竟然讓一個omega爬到頭上，叛亂軍是沒有人才了吧！」  
「也不知道是不是賣屁股換來的軍功。」  
「是啊是啊，就不知道爬了多少人的床。你們說男性omega的屁股操起來滋味不知道如何？」  
「誰知道呢，不過艦上不是就有一個現成的等著你去操看看嗎！」  
對著那幾個在餐廳中轟笑著大放厥詞的年輕alpha們，羅嚴塔爾臉色陰沉地可以滴出水。  
在他大步向前時，從他身上散發出的alpha威壓感終於驚動了那幾名軍官，只見他們一個個在看到羅嚴塔爾時，本來紅潤的臉色逐漸變得青白起來。有人張著嘴想辯解什麼，卻被羅嚴塔爾嚴厲的目光將聲音都堵在了嗓子眼內。  
「你們是在侮辱我還是在侮辱羅嚴克拉姆公？」羅嚴塔爾的聲音冷如寒冰，「這麼快就遺忘了前幾日的那場對戰了嗎？是受到的教訓還不夠？比起你們剛剛侮辱的那人，我還覺得你們幾個更像是出賣屁股才能站在這裡的人。」  
在自己長官面前，那幾人挺直了脊梁，額頭上都冒出大粒的汗珠，但從表情來看他們很明顯對於羅嚴塔爾毒辣的指控並不服氣，帝國對omega根深蒂固的偏見並不是那麼輕易能被打破的。  
「一群蠢貨。」羅嚴塔爾忍不住冷笑，「全體關一星期禁閉，看看還能不能拯救一下腦子。」相信這時就算是他那位金髮上官在此也會做出同樣的命令，而且只會罰的比他還重。  
因為那個人已經用實績證明了自己的能力，而因為alpha的那點自傲看不清這點的傢伙，也只是證明自己是目光淺顯不值得委以重任的蠢蛋。  
羅嚴塔爾原本還算不錯的心情因為這件事變得十分不快，而這時他又看到被他指派給那名敵將的部下朝著他匆匆趕來。在看到對方臉上完全不加掩飾的焦急時，還不需要聽到報告，羅嚴塔爾一瞬間就意識到出事了。


	2. 02

「閣下！」趕到羅嚴塔爾面前一臉慌張的士官只來得及行了個軍禮，什麼話都還沒出口，羅嚴塔爾的腳步已經動了。  
他毫不猶豫地朝著自己安排給那名敵將的房間前進，幾乎可以說是下意識肯定一定是黑髮青年出了狀況。  
想起那雙凝視著自己的黑色雙眸，那張溫和的臉上浮現帶著苦意的微笑，羅嚴塔爾一貫冷靜的大腦難得地出現了一絲他自己都不明原因的慌亂。  
趕過來的士官愣了一秒，立即跟上了上官的步伐，並且開始在一旁快速地低聲進行報告。  
因為那名敵將的另一層身份，羅嚴塔爾當初在挑選監視人選時刻意全部選擇了beta，這的確是正確的判斷，但同時也造成了在這次事故發生時延誤了最佳時機——beta天生註定沒有知覺omega信息素的能力。  
那名敵將……楊威利是名相當安分守己不會給人找麻煩的俘虜，在對待看守自己的士官們時態度客氣並溫和，很難讓人對他產生惡感。再加上羅嚴塔爾在對待他時始終保持著尊重的態度，所以只要對方待在房間中，並不會有人硬要跟進去，只會留人在房門外輪替守衛。  
而今天負責看守的士官是在幾名alpha軍官經過時才察覺到問題，那幾名年輕的alpha一開始並無異樣，但在快接近房間時卻突然停下步伐，緊接著就像發狂的野犬似地狂衝過來意圖闖入監禁敵將的房間，即使被大聲喝止也像是完全聽不見一樣。  
看著那些alpha發紅失去理智的眼睛，努力抵擋他們進攻的兩名士官心中一沉，幾乎是同時想到了某個可能性。但現在這種狀況下根本無法進入房間中確認，要是不能檔下這幾個人，不管是不是他們猜想的那個原因，麻煩都大了。一人在同伴掩護下果斷地找出空隙向羅嚴塔爾的副官報告他們這邊的狀況，接著在趕過來的其他幾名beta士官協助下暫時封鎖了這段通道，也與那幾名alpha形成了對峙之勢。  
陷入瘋狂狀態下的alpha就像打了振奮劑一樣，反應力、速度、耐力都超出平時標準，並非用beta數量就可以輕易壓制下去的，況且羅嚴塔爾的那名副官也判斷自己長官並不會樂意這件事被傳出去，所以到現在為止還只限制在小範圍的人數內。不是不能派出其他alpha士官，但如果真是他們猜測的原因，那即使派過去也只是讓事態擴大，所以在暫時控制住場面後，負責整合這批beta的士官才會匆匆去找羅嚴塔爾。  
omega發情期……羅嚴塔爾在聽完部下急促但條理的報告後自然也想到了這個可能性，帝國軍禁止omega從軍，自然軍艦上不會有抑制劑這類藥品……況且帝國法律也嚴禁omega利用這類藥物來壓制本能。  
既然能讓omega進入軍隊，同盟艦艇上應該備有藥物，只是現在即使叫人緊急去取來，也對目前狀況沒有任何助益。況且這很容易會製造帝國軍與被俘虜的同盟軍之間衝突，畢竟唯一可能需要此類藥物的人只有一個人。  
並且在取回藥物前，處在發情期的未標記omega，就足以讓整艘戰艦上所有alpha都為之瘋狂。  
隨著腳步逐漸逼近被封鎖的區域，羅嚴塔爾的臉色顯而易見地陰沉了下去。不僅僅是為了預料到需要應付的麻煩，還有那竄入鼻腔中香甜濃郁的氣味。  
遍佈在空氣中幾乎到了無所不在的omega信息素，證實了他最不願意發生的那個可能性。  
羅嚴塔爾看到了正在通道中與alpha對峙的幾名部下，也看到了製造出這次麻煩的那些個年輕alpha，他們似乎給omega信息素刺激的不輕，臉色發紅，眼神也失去了應有的清明，現在彷彿只要給他們一個機會就會像精力充沛的鬥牛一樣撞開大門去搶奪那為他們所準備的甜美果實。  
那是alpha的本能，即使在軍校中都接受過抗信息素訓練，但在實際碰到這樣的狀況時，依舊沒有幾名alpha能完美地控制好自己。  
羅嚴塔爾壓下自己體內大步向前，皮靴踩踏地板的聲響迴盪在走道間，他在越過幾名部下建構出的封鎖線後，站立在那些alpha前。已經讓本能佔據了所有思考能力的alpha們沒有認出他們的長官，反而因為新出現的alpha而令情緒更加暴躁。  
「鬧夠了沒有？」羅嚴塔爾一臉冷意，那雙異色眼眸中更是跳動著憤怒的火焰，「這種難看的樣子，你們真是愧對自己身上那身軍服。」  
那幾名alpha身體僵了一秒，旋即像是感覺到羅嚴塔爾是他們達成目標最大的阻礙，竟轉身衝了過來。  
羅嚴塔爾身邊的士官們本來想檔到長官面前，卻被羅嚴塔爾舉起手阻止。  
電光火石之際，其中一人的拳頭已經直接朝羅嚴塔爾的右邊臉頰揮去，但在真正撞擊到目標前就被羅嚴塔爾一個側身閃躲過去。  
羅嚴塔爾沒有理會那個因為攻擊失利而失去平衡的alpha，因為其他幾人的攻擊也緊跟著來了。他利用手臂隔擋避不開的部分攻擊，那一拳拳全力出擊的對撞甚至在空氣中摩擦出了火花，拳頭和肌肉碰撞時製造出一聲聲悶響，強勁的力道似乎讓每次撞擊都令骨頭處於隨時斷裂的危險下。但不管是羅嚴塔爾或是那幾名alpha都沒有收斂的打算，尤其是年輕的alpha們佈滿血絲的眼睛在此時讓人看起來著實有些不寒而栗。  
比起那些alpha，羅嚴塔爾最大的優勢就是還保持著清醒的頭腦。不論是在判斷情勢上還是閃避，都多了幾分餘裕。對待沖昏了腦只剩下本能的alpha，他下手可謂狠辣並毫不留情，不一會就把那幾人全掠倒在地。  
「帶走，等清醒了就關禁閉去，看看什麼時候能重新記起學校教過的東西，還有身為帝國軍人的榮譽。」羅嚴塔爾甩了甩手，冷冷地下達命令。畢竟是同時對上數人，手臂仍有些發麻。  
解決完第一個麻煩，他這時才轉身面對那扇隔開了一切發端的門。  
接下去要面對的，才是最令他感到頭痛的最大問題。  
羅嚴塔爾並沒有立即闖進房間內的打算，那是無謀的莽夫才會做的事。另外為了避免情況失控，他下令把封鎖範圍再往外推進擴大。然後命令副官在不得透露現在狀況下，想辦法調派人手去跟俘虜的叛亂軍索要抑制劑。  
等他下達的命令都開始執行起來後，羅嚴塔爾站在門前，死死壓抑著體內蠢蠢欲動的本能。  
收到通知的醫官匆促趕來，手裡拎著特製的醫藥箱。雖然帝國艦艇上沒有omega抑制劑，但是一群年輕的alpha混在一起，衝突也不可能會少，所以給alpha用的神經舒緩劑倒是儲備量十足。  
雖然無法徹底排除omega信息素的影響，但也不至於淪落到之前那幾名alpha被沖昏頭的醜態。  
羅嚴塔爾主動拉起自己左手袖口，冷靜地盯著醫官將一管藥劑注射進他的血管內，幾秒過後立刻感覺到藥效發揮了作用。體內像燒滾的開水般沸騰的血液稍稍冷卻下去，發熱的頭腦則像被一盆冰水當頭澆下了一般恢復了應有的冷靜。雜念被迅速排除，理性佔據了上風。  
等醫官退開後，羅嚴塔爾將袖口恢復原狀，揮手讓其他人退後，自己一個邁步打開了房門踏了進去，並立即關上了它。在抑制劑取來前，他認為那名敵將並不適合從這間房間內移出。  
羅嚴塔爾其實還有一部分疑慮是關於這次那位黑髮敵將的發情期是否來得太巧合，畢竟帝國不允許omega從軍已經是延綿了整個王朝歷史的慣例，而一名未標記omega的發情期可以給他的旗艦製造太多麻煩。但最後這個陰謀論還是由羅嚴塔爾自己否定了，因為他想不出這對對方有任何好處……被敵軍alpha標記？如果不是羅嚴塔爾之前的安排，現在那人最有可能就是被之前幾名alpha輪暴，好一點的結果就是那些人當中有一名能力特別突出，擊敗其他競爭者獲得獨自標記的權利。  
對一名活了30年都還未曾被人標記的omega而言，這應該不會是他期望的第一次體驗。所以羅嚴塔爾最後判斷這只是一次不幸的意外，但即使是意外，還是需要解決的。  
除了比擴散到外面那部分還要更為濃厚的信息素外，房間內並沒有其他異常，甚至安靜到令羅嚴塔爾忍不住皺起眉頭的程度。  
這不正常，雖然他不希望一進來就看到迫不及待朝向他撲來的omega——事實上在他面前玩這一套的omega至少已經超出了十指之數——但除了信息素外不見人影的狀態更令人不安。  
「楊提督？」這是間有兩個單間所組成的套房，羅嚴塔爾現在所在的房間是充當客廳的外間，他之前次過來時，黑髮青年就是坐在這處的沙發上與他對談。  
想起那直言說不喜歡咖啡，希望他能提供紅茶的omega，羅嚴塔爾當時不僅沒有覺得被冒犯，反而對那人浮現起一種奇妙的興趣——那樣悠然自在，溫和不張揚，卻始終堅持自己的態度，那就是在之前戰役中將他們耍的團團轉的敵人。很奇異地，羅嚴塔爾在黑髮提督身上看到了自己上官的 一絲影子，明明是截然不同的類型，更有著alpha與omega的差別，可卻帶給他相似的感覺。也許就因為那份隱密的悸動，羅嚴塔爾並不希望楊威利在他這裡出事。  
是在內間嗎？羅嚴塔爾看向黑著燈的房間，毫不猶豫地朝那裡走去。  
在打開燈後，亮起的房間裡卻沒有那名黑髮青年的身影。對方並沒有如他所預測的躺在床上，所以羅嚴塔爾只能繼續在房間裡搜索，他飛快繞了房間一圈但依舊沒有那人蹤影，隨著時間流逝令他感到了一絲急躁。  
他終於注意到房間深處內嵌在牆上的衣櫃，那是唯一可以供人躲藏的地方，他打開了衣櫃，找到了尋覓的那個人。  
那名同盟上將用被子裹住自己整個人，蜷坐在衣櫃裡，在羅嚴塔爾打開衣櫃門讓光線洩入時還瑟縮著想往黑暗裡退。  
青年的手指緊捉著身上披蓋的被子，似乎那就是他用來防禦的盔甲，會讓他有些安全感。而這樣的姿勢讓他顯得比羅嚴塔爾印象中更為嬌小，到這時羅嚴塔爾才有對方的確是名omega的現實感。  
「楊提督……」羅嚴塔爾收斂著自己的信息素，以單膝著地，讓自己可以平視對方，卻沒有強硬要將對方從衣櫃裡拖出來的意思。  
已經陷入發情期熱潮中的黑髮omega似乎因此鬆下了一些警戒，所以並沒有躲避他的接近，可是看他拉緊被子的反應，也顯示青年心底在畏懼著羅嚴塔爾。  
印在羅嚴塔爾異色的眼睛中的那張比年齡更顯年輕的面孔上滿是情慾所渲染開的酡紅，那雙如夜色般的眼瞳裡瀰漫著一層如煙的霧水，桃色的嘴唇顫動著似乎是在呢喃著什麼。  
「……先、……」  
先？羅嚴塔爾捕捉到了那一個微弱到幾乎要聽不清的發音，卻無法辨明意思。那會是……人名嗎？他在心裡猜測，一個發情中的omega會呼喚的名字，肯定是有特殊關係的人，可是楊威利確實是沒有被標記……對方身上沒有一絲alpha的氣味。  
「您還認得出我是誰嗎？楊提督。」羅嚴塔爾腦中一瞬間考慮了很多，面上卻不動聲色，他努力放柔自己的聲音，同時在握拳時狠狠讓指甲陷入肉裡，他需要這樣的痛楚來保持意識清醒——舒緩劑並不是用來隔絕omega信息素影響的專門藥劑，只是讓神經暫時變得遲鈍，所以他還是需要用意志力去壓制信息素對他造成的影響。  
與羅嚴塔爾對視的黑色眼眸失去了過往的神采，帶著一抹茫然，還有眼底深處的驚慌與無助，「你……」黑髮的青年在眨眼時，黑夜醞釀的水霧化作了露水，朝眼眶外溢出。  
在那瞬間，羅嚴塔爾只覺得有什麼陌生的情緒突然在腦海中炸開，意圖掀起一場狂風暴雨。


	3. Chapter 3

如同被火焰蠱惑的飛蛾，羅嚴塔爾無意識地輕抬起了自己右手，意圖伸過去好細細地描繪那眉眼的輪廓，抹去那晶瑩的淚光——這人的氣味如此甜美，讓人好奇他流出的淚水品嚐起來的味道是否也同樣帶著那股甜味。但在指尖即將碰觸到黑髮青年前，他又突兀地清醒過來，旋即像被燙到般迅速縮回了手。他可以察覺自己的指尖仍在微微顫抖，那無所不在的信息素正在影響他的大腦，他甚至可以感受到尚未接觸到的體溫正在灼燒他的神經，從那一瞬開始，心跳就這樣不受控制地紊亂了。  
楊威利的信息素氣味像是初春原野的風吹拂時帶來的香味，溫和的緊，置身其中令人心曠神怡。  
沒有一名alpha可以抵禦這樣的誘惑，理性只會被肢解成為分辨不出原型的模樣。  
「……失禮了。」羅嚴塔爾稍加思索，伸出雙臂把那名試圖用被子把自己裹成繭的青年從衣櫃裡抱出。他的右手臂托著對方臀部，左手則扶著青年後背，防止那人往後倒去。  
隔著被子，他依然能感覺到那名omega身體的顫抖。  
「不、嗚……」如此近距離與一名頂尖的alpha接觸，對發情期中omega過敏的神經而言是一種如同在苛責本能的拷問，黑髮青年兩手鬆開被子，試著想推開羅嚴塔爾的肩膀，與其拉開距離，可是手指完全使不上力，反而更顯出他的無力。而在多次嘗試時，顫抖的手指不小心扯開羅嚴塔爾的髮帶，讓那頭長髮散落在空中。  
從那雙夜色的眼眸中流出的眼淚更多更急了，順著臉頰滾落的滾燙淚水少數滴落在羅嚴塔爾的身上，讓他幾乎有錯覺聽到如被岩漿燒灼般的滋滋聲響。  
羅嚴塔爾就這樣抱著對方邁步前進，然後把omega輕放到了床上。裹住對方的被子像是禮物外層的那張包裝紙，打開後露出讓人驚喜的內在。  
說實話，那名敵將……楊威利並不是一眼就會讓人留下深刻印象的容貌，更不算是羅嚴塔爾喜好的類型，可是這時候卻很難將視線從對方身上移開。  
皺起的眉毛、眼角微微下垂的眼睛、滲出細密汗珠的鼻梁、飽滿的淡色唇瓣……凌亂的黑色髮絲因為汗水的關係而黏貼在額頭與潮紅的臉頰上，失去了清明的眼睛深刻地勾勒出那份脆弱，而眉宇之間意圖隱藏的那一抹無助在深深刺激著羅嚴塔爾屬於alpha的那部分慾望。  
「不要、不……」在alpha銳利的目光注視下，楊威利本能察覺到了危險，他用手臂撐起身體，畏縮地想往後退，試圖遠離男人。即使omega的本能在叫囂著渴望alpha的碰觸，可是殘留在腦中僅存的幾乎就要熄滅的那絲絲火苗卻努力跳動著提醒著他不能就此屈服……不能屈服什麼呢？思考能力正在一點又一點的流失，而身體卻如同深陷火海般越來越熱。  
有什麼不同呢？這時候的羅嚴塔爾正在思考著這個問題。  
為了用最原始的方式綁住他，故意在他面前進入發情期的omega有過好幾個，他雖然能感受到信息素的吸引，卻從來沒有失去過自制力。可是現在在這名黑髮青年面前，他的理智卻在搖搖欲墜……也許之前他以為是錯覺的燒灼聲響是真實存在的，那些落在他身上的淚水像是融化冰層一般，在他的理性上融出一個個空洞，將壓抑在其下的獸性釋放出來。  
視線最後落在了青年的唇瓣之上，似乎因為鼻腔供給的氧氣已經不足以肺部使用，所以那張嘴如被釣上的魚一樣不斷張闔著，露出潔白的牙齒與嫩紅的舌頭。羅嚴塔爾不自覺地抿了抿自己的嘴，喉頭也跟著上下滾動，內心深處似乎有股衝動在受到春風吹拂後正在破土而出，就要徹底支配他的身心。他連忙移開了視線，重新看向了那雙黑色的眼眸，被淚水所潤濕的眼睛中充斥著茫然與恍惚……以及無法隱藏的慾望。羅嚴塔爾腦海中不由得浮現那人在他面前曾經睿智而成熟的眼眸，嘴角緊抿起來。  
也許並沒有什麼理由，只是因為在自己面前的人是楊威利而已。  
抑制劑不知道什麼時候才會送來，他必須要讓omega盡快恢復理智……羅嚴塔爾用這樣冠冕堂皇的理由說服自己，忽視那瞬間心中隱隱閃過的心虛。  
「楊提督，讓我幫你……」羅嚴塔爾身體跟著上了床，緊接著把意圖逃離自己身邊的omega拖回自己身下，兩手輕易地壓制住對方的手腕，那人就像是被釘在標本箱內的蝴蝶，動彈不得。他俯下身，湊近黑髮青年的耳側，這樣的距離，不只是他的呼吸吹在對方泛紅的耳垂，羅嚴塔爾也同樣能感覺到那皮膚下散出的熱力，「請安心，我不會標記你……這只是讓你……可以舒服一點。」說完後，他緩緩起身，手也鬆開了楊的手腕，卻在下一秒再次尋覓到自己的獵物，變成以十指相扣的狀態將楊的雙手壓在頭顱的兩側。  
楊緩緩地抬起頭，視線隨著上移，失去焦點的目光內的混沌和茫然似乎在羅嚴塔爾說出那句話後消散了些許，卻遠不到正常的程度。他躺在那，就這樣怔怔地看著羅嚴塔爾的臉。  
從那雙夜色的眼瞳中，羅嚴塔爾看到了自己的倒影，他散開的長髮隨著他的行為與楊的黑髮纏繞在一起。  
時間似乎停止了流動，世界只剩下兩人的呼吸聲，以及彷彿要滲透進全身細胞中彼此的信息素。  
黑髮的青年不知道是因為大腦終於被本能所支配，還是明白怎樣都無法反抗，身體肌肉鬆懈下去，洩出細細弱弱如奶貓般的嗚咽。  
羅嚴塔爾再次彎下身，如願的嚐到了楊威利淚水的味道，本應該是鹹味的眼淚，舌尖上嚐到的卻是極致的甜。  
他的嘴唇掃過那人的臉頰，接著如蜻蜓點水般吻了吻對方鼻尖。  
黑髮青年像是被如此親暱的接觸驚到一般瑟縮了一下，卻被追擊而來的羅嚴塔爾強硬地撬開了嘴唇，不斷轉換角度盡情吸吮索求口腔內甜美的汁液。  
發情期中的omega，就像是渾身上下的細胞都變化成砂糖的分子構成，不管品嚐哪一處都是膩人的甜味。  
那股甜味隨著空氣被吸入肺部，溶於血液，成為滋養慾望的養料。  
羅嚴塔爾作為alpha的霸道在這時展露無遺，在反覆吸吮楊的唇瓣同時，他的舌頭鑽過鬆開的牙關更為深入的去攻城掠地。  
在情事的領域上，顯然他比那名黑髮敵將要來得更加嫻熟，況且羅嚴塔爾根本就沒打算交出控制權。作為alpha，作為將領，再怎麼善於隱藏，骨子裡充斥的都是極為強悍的侵略性。  
「嗯、嗯嗯！」楊試圖逃避的舌頭被羅嚴塔爾不容拒絕地纏住，被堵住的唇縫中偶爾會發出含糊的悶哼。  
那雙烏黑的眼瞳因溢出的那層薄薄水霧而在微微發亮，乍看下就彷彿像是夜空一般的寶石。似清泉、如深淵，似乎輕易便能看透，卻又在下一瞬間認清那只是單純的錯覺。  
這個認知似乎刺激到羅嚴塔爾，他更為用力的吸吮omega柔軟的舌頭，對方的身體在這長得幾乎可以令人窒息的熱吻下逐漸酥軟下去，洩出的輕哼裡染上了甜味。  
這一刻在這間無人打擾的私人空間中，恍惚間會讓人產生種整個世界就只剩下彼此存在的錯覺。如此貼近的距離，加速的心跳聲混雜在紊亂的呼吸之中變得清晰起來，竄升的炙熱體溫與呼吸的氣息，皮膚和皮膚之間翻湧的悸動，無一不在彰顯他們之間互相的吸引力。  
不由自主地，羅嚴塔爾與楊威利交扣在一起的雙手手指就越發收緊起來，像要把那名黑髮青年徹底禁錮在自己身下，絲毫不留抗拒的機會。屬於omega那甜美的信息素浸潤進了肺部，靠藥物維持的理性就像退潮的浪潮般正在逐步從大腦內消失，浪濤聲漸行漸遠，最後整個世界只剩下噗通噗通的心跳聲，如同鼓槌敲打鼓面一般，一下一下擊打著耳膜，隨之血液就開始激蕩起來。  
在他終於結束這個吻時，那名omega已經癱軟在床鋪上。臉頰上的紅暈從一路蔓延到耳尖，張開喘氣的嘴唇是被蹂躪過後的紅艷色澤，上面還泛著濕潤的水光。  
羅嚴塔爾看著這樣的楊威利，只感覺一股熱意從小腹湧現出來，似乎只要一個念頭，本能輕易就能凌駕於理智之上，難以控制接下去自己的行為舉止。  
「……好難、受……熱……」楊的嘴唇上下碰觸著，從喉嚨中吐出沙啞的聲音。比起仍殘留著一絲理性的alpha，早已進入發情期的omega在近距離接觸alpha的信息素後，本就勢弱的理智更是消磨殆盡，只懂得不停地扭動著身體，試圖排解身體中燒灼著的那股難受感。  
因為楊的行為，羅嚴塔爾不得不鬆開一隻手去解開自己身上的衣物，因為胯間掩飾不住的勃起反應，讓那處的布料繃緊到難以忽視那種壓迫以及束縛感。  
而楊獲得自由的手並沒有去推阻壓在身上那名alpha的意思，反而開始拉扯自己身上單薄的衣物。那樣的急切，即使手指十分虛軟無力，但還是在撕扯中掉了幾顆扣子，露出布料下大片滑膩的肌膚。  
鬼使神差地，羅嚴塔爾再次捕捉到楊自由的那隻手的手腕，阻止對方繼續下去。  
「熱……」像是不明白為什麼被制止，楊的聲音帶著幾分委屈。  
「楊威利……楊，有誰像這樣碰過你嗎？」  
其實就連羅嚴塔爾都不確定自己到底想聽到怎樣的答案，也許問出這個問題只是突然對黑髮魔術師的過去湧現了一絲興趣。如果說答案是肯定的，那他的行為可說是更加名正言順可以定位成只是發情期的互相幫助。如果是否定的……羅嚴塔爾無法否認在考慮到這份可能性時心底浮現的戰慄感……那是如同戰前的興奮，是對從未被人染指過的疆土的征服欲。  
如果現在在這裡的是自己那名年輕的金髮主君呢？他會跟自己做出同樣的選擇嗎？還是會選擇標記現在在他身下的這名omega？搶在主君之前得到了這名以優異的大腦聞名的敵將，在知道這件事時那人會是怎樣的反應呢……  
彷彿他想到的是什麼有趣的事，羅嚴塔爾嘴角不自覺上勾，那雙色彩相異的眼眸微微瞇起，閃爍著妖異的光芒。  
這份可說是以部下而言相當叛逆的想法，卻讓羅嚴塔爾更為興奮，心底深處在某個時間點後埋下的種子正在滋養茁壯。  
「回答。」他壓下了那蠢蠢欲動意圖破土而出的隱密情緒，聲音中帶上了一股嚴厲。  
「……唔、沒……有……」在慾望支配下變得遲鈍的大腦過了好幾秒才反應過來，沒給出答案前是得不到自己想要的東西。楊這才左右搖晃著頭，哽咽著出聲回答。  
然後楊聽到了alpha低沉的笑聲，似乎很滿意自己給出的答案。  
對方鬆開了制住他的兩手，然後替他解開上衣上倖免於難的扣子，直到他的上半身完全赤裸地呈現在那名alpha眼前。在這期間，男人的指尖偶爾會像是不經意一般劃過坦露出來的皮膚，總會給楊帶來如細微電流通過的酥麻，一直麻到血管裡，任由血液將那股酥麻運往四肢百骸。  
皮膚似乎徹底變成性感帶，不管羅嚴塔爾碰觸到哪裡，帶來的都是無法抵禦的刺激快感。楊本能地試圖抬高自己臀部，好讓硬挺熱燙的部位更加貼近那名alpha。  
也許是因為omega天生基因的關係，楊即使身為軍人，身高也勉強算得上是中等程度，身體卻並非擁有強健肌肉的類型。這時被圈在男人的臂彎內，竟有種奇妙的協調感。


	4. Chapter 4

omega的身體是溫熱的、柔軟的，帶著蜜糖一般香甜的芬芳，又如陳酒一般濃醇醉人。  
羅嚴塔爾覺得自己在這樣的氣味下有些醉了，他再一次用自己的唇覆蓋住那名黑髮omega的嘴唇，從對方的嘴中汲取所渴求的液體用來滋潤自己乾渴的喉嚨，彷彿那就是沙漠中唯一能尋覓到的甘泉。舌頭如同暗示接下去將會發生的行為般緊緊纏繞上對方的舌頭，讓他們之間炙熱而又兇猛的氣息融合在一起。同時他的手終於往下到達omega的褲頭，就要將那受制在布料下的欲望解放出來。  
黑髮的青年從喉頭深處發出低啞壓抑的喘息，身體裡翻滾的洶湧情慾讓他無所適從，理性在蒸騰而上的高熱中就如同融化的冰塊般脆弱。  
太奇怪了……這樣的感覺對而言既陌生卻又有幾分奇妙的熟悉，身體深處那種奇特的渴求……太奇怪了。楊的雙手無力地落在他身側，身體沈重的像是拴著鐵塊難以動彈。  
之前在楊小腹上打轉的alpha手指正在為他解開褲襠間的拉鍊，也許是因為接觸的位置關係，這種隔著布料的行為反而更加刺激他已經分外敏感的身體，由皮膚竄起顫慄如石頭掉落水面激起的漣漪一般往外擴去。  
「啊、嗚……」楊的臉頰燒得發燙，就連最基本的語言能力都消失在刺激下，只留下一些根本不能說是具有意義的單音節的能力……不，或許在某些時刻，那些音節比起話語更能直接明白地表達出omega的意思。  
「……真濕。」在扯掉楊的褲子並脫掉緊巴著臀部的內褲時，羅嚴塔爾低聲說出這句話，他並非在感嘆或是在羞辱身下的那名omega，純粹只是在陳述一個事實，「濕透了……」  
正如羅嚴塔爾所說，隱藏在楊臀瓣中的那個小孔已經濕透了，所以被脫到大腿一半的內褲上早被濕淋淋的黏滑液體給打濕，稍一碰就能感覺到布料的濕熱與重量感。他稍微用手指撥開臀肉朝著小孔探去，在指尖碰觸到穴口時那處如同含羞草一樣羞澀的收縮起來，可羅嚴塔爾的指尖卻能感覺到內裡的軟肉在試圖盡力地將他的手指引誘進去。  
對這可愛的反應，羅嚴塔爾輕聲笑了起來。  
他的左手手指摩挲著穴孔周遭如菊瓣往外綻開的細褶，右手像是為了安撫一般輕柔地撫摸楊的臉龐，黑髮的omega眨了眨眼，張開嘴將原本只是從嘴唇上擦過去的大拇指含進了自己口腔內。  
溫熱柔軟的舌頭掃過指腹，如同溫順的小貓吸奶一般小力地吸吮起來，羅嚴塔爾雙眸的顏色驟然加深，銳利的眼眸因瞇起而顯得更為細長。  
像是為了獎勵omega的主動誘惑，羅嚴塔爾逗弄著穴口的指尖微微施力，前端一小節就像是壓在黏土上一般陷了進去。每當舌頭舔過大拇指，進到穴內的指節便轉動著撫摸所能觸到的軟肉。  
很熱很緊，又很軟。  
要是就這樣插進去，一瞬間就能到達天堂了吧。  
「唔！」omega的身體開始發顫，脊樑因刺激弓出小幅度的弧度，他睜著迷茫的眼睛，本能地意識到穴口處泛起的酥麻就是自己追尋的事物，所以更熱烈地吸吮自己嘴裡的異物，討好地舔舐拇指，意圖獲取更多的『嘉獎』。  
alpha的手指並未深入，更像是一種前置作業……為了容納更加粗壯的異物。  
楊的臀部不受控制地搖擺了起來，但羅嚴塔爾的手指控制的很好，始終就這樣停在淺處，深處的癢意不斷被激起卻無法被滿足，那樣的難受，渴望著更直接更粗大的東西撐開它摩擦它。  
穴口收縮得急了，羅嚴塔爾只覺得自己被吞入的指節因為給穴口緊緊咬死而幾乎要失去知覺，楊的體內太濕了，足以把他的皮膚都泡脹到發皺的程度。  
羅嚴塔爾微皺了下眉，旋即又鬆開。他毫不猶豫地抽回自己雙手，不去理會omega穴口在手指抽離時試圖挽留他的收縮，重新開始之前未完的工作。  
脫到膝蓋處的褲子被從楊的腿上剝離，連同濡濕的內褲一起被丟下了床。  
在羅嚴塔爾的動作下，楊的身體已經完全赤裸的曝露在alpha的眼前。或許是長年待在艦艇上沒怎麼接觸陽光的關係，楊的膚色偏白卻又因血統自帶一種獨特的瑩潤感。  
藉著上方落下的光源，羅嚴塔爾可以看見楊沾著淚水的睫毛在他的注視下輕顫，掩蓋了黑色瞳孔中的迷惘與欲火。青年的腰身雖然比不上女性卻同樣纖細，兩條潔白的長腿的中央挺立的肉物在跟著身體的顫動而發抖。  
「替我解開。」羅嚴塔爾用手輕拍楊燙紅的臉頰，引導omega的手到自己胯部火熱的部位。之前他想解開褲襠的拉鍊時卻在中途因為楊而停下，所以現在楊獲得了解放，但他那物卻依舊困在布料當中。  
omega笨拙地用手指尋找著拉鍊扣，卻不斷滑開，這對他來講似乎已經成了十分艱難的挑戰……尤其是在羅嚴塔爾的手指握住了他腿間那根漂亮肉莖時，更給他增添了如地獄般的難度。每當羅嚴塔爾的手指擦過肉莖頂端的小洞時，楊都會發出如啜泣般的細碎喘息。  
羅嚴塔爾的手指輕輕沿著楊的性器撫摸，由上到下再從下往上，如同畫筆一般在空氣中描繪著形狀，將從小洞溢出的黏液塗抹在周遭皮膚上，讓那誘人的光澤拓展著疆野。那像在彈奏樂器的手指力道不輕也不重，十分恰好地刺激著楊，讓omega的身體繃緊再繃緊，左腿像是想要避開作亂的手指般屈起，但卻無法阻止alpha的攻勢。  
楊打顫的手指一遍又一遍探向羅嚴塔爾胯部，失敗了無數次後才終於找到了拉鍊的扣頭，結束這場折磨。  
在他拉下羅嚴塔爾的褲子拉鍊時，早已不甘於被束縛住的巨物從拉鍊下解放出來，散發著驚人的熱度，隔著薄薄一層內褲布料幾乎要灼傷了楊的手指。  
羅嚴塔爾拉起了楊替他解開拉鍊的手指到自己嘴邊，用牙齒細細囓咬起omega的指尖。


	5. Chapter 5

潔白的牙齒咬在指尖的肉上，其實並不很疼，但給omega的身體帶來的卻是如毒藥入骨般的痛苦。似乎有毒液順著alpha的牙齒注入到了血液當中，急遽地剝奪了他的力氣，麻痺了他的感官……黑髮的omega蜷曲起身體，兩條修長勻稱的大腿在床單上難耐地磨蹭著，體內深處的奇特飢渴已經強烈到整具身體都開始不受控制的痙攣。  
alpha的信息素既強悍又霸道，不加收斂地直接侵襲到發情中omega的感官，改變他對世界的認知。  
本來已經朦朧的知覺能力再度加強了被毀壞程度，現在的楊威利就像吸了過量木天蓼的貓，不管做出什麼動作都軟綿綿的，一副任人擺佈的可憐兮兮模樣。就連發出的嗚咽聲都又細又軟，像隻奶貓一般，一聲一聲叫得讓人心癢。  
有那麼一瞬間，羅嚴塔爾有直接就這樣不管不顧肏進楊威利身體裡的衝動。  
為什麼不？他身下的omega足夠柔軟，即時不再多做些什麼也濕得足夠容納他的硬物而不至於受傷，這就是為他所準備的美味大餐。但之前注射進他體內的藥劑還勉強維持著作用，提醒他那名omega並不是過往主動貼過來任他予取予求的那些床伴。  
他看著楊威利，從對方現在的滿臉紅暈的模樣已經完全看不出有一絲理智殘存的樣子，本來外貌就沒有軍人的凌厲，這樣看上去更是毫無威嚇力……可是對羅嚴塔爾來說，仍是無法把這副模樣的楊威利僅當成是發情中的omega。  
他不合時宜地想起自己發誓效忠的那名年輕的金髮alpha，在對方幾乎可說是滿分的履歷中，唯一令他咬著牙吞下不名譽的失敗，就是來自眼前的這名omega。  
羅嚴塔爾的手指輕輕搓揉omega發紅發燙的耳尖，看著對方用著濕漉漉的雙眼茫然地凝視自己，然後發出細碎的喘息。  
他想，自己還是應該給予這名敵將不一樣的尊重，對方在戰場上的表現足以證明他不該單單是供alpha取樂或是繁衍用的玩具。  
也許是……一次完美的初體驗？  
對善於情事的alpha來說，要讓omega得到極致的快樂並不是難事，只要控制住自己體內暴動的獸性。  
男人的手掌撫摸過那名青年柔韌的腰身，他掌心溫度燙得可以，讓omega發出了不知該不該說是驚呼的喘聲。手指像是被熱源所吸引逐漸陷入兩片臀瓣之間，那窄小的入口像是徹底融化掉的奶油，不斷從深處流淌出香甜滑膩的液體，指尖稍沾上去就能牽出一絲細長的黏液。  
同時，羅嚴塔爾俯下身低下頭，在用嘴唇堵住對方唇瓣的同時，手指擠開軟化的穴口一下探入了內裡。他有些慶幸自己並沒有莽撞地要了楊威利，因為那處窄道比預期中的還要來得更為窄小緊緻，明明每一寸肉褶中都飽含水分，可是還是能感覺到那處的青澀。從未接納過異物的窄緻肉道，在被手指侵犯時根本不可能毫無痛覺。  
見到楊無意識蹙起的眉頭，羅嚴塔爾知道自己弄痛了對方，但卻沒把手指拔出去的意思，反而屈起手指在火熱溼潤的肉道內小心抽拔起來，指腹將軟肉往內推擠開，將充實的汁水從肉裡碾出。  
在手指持續的侵犯下，omega體內越發熱燙，並且隨著手指出入，大量溫熱黏膩的液體像失禁般在手指與穴口的縫隙中流出。穴口不斷吞吐著男人的手指，每當手指深入時楊都忍不住發出如同啜泣的呻吟，那埋藏著優秀大腦的頭顱在床單上左右甩動，腿根處已經完全濕膩成一片。臀部時而往上像在迎合手指，雙腿打顫著往兩邊張開，看上去已經完全開始享受被抽插所帶來的刺激感，將細微的痛處全都轉化成身體需求的快感。  
「舒服嗎？」羅嚴塔爾不否認自己有些壞心眼，只是他也希望對方給出直接的答案，讓自己能更確定他給出的的確是快感。他的指尖觸碰到肉壁上隱密的縫隙，只用指甲輕輕一搔刮，omega就像是被電到似地抽搐……那是通往omega生殖腔的祕密門扉。  
「嗚……舒、舒服……」楊吐出的聲音裡帶著濃濃鼻音，眼睛裡醞釀的水光已經傾瀉出來，凝結成水珠從臉頰上滑落。他的大腿根處在一陣陣抽搐，小腹也一再繃緊，只感覺陌生的酸麻跟著alpha的指尖進到了他體內，蔓延到他的血肉之中，酥化了他的骨頭。  
羅嚴塔爾再次給了楊一個屬於獎勵的吻，這樣即時的安撫讓黑髮omega本來繃緊的表情軟化下去，再次化成盛滿情慾的春水。  
手指的動作逐漸變得激烈，攪動、抽送、推擠，指尖所能接觸到範圍內的軟肉沒有一處沒被搓揉到，而那些觸碰在omega的體內點起了熊熊火焰，彷彿滅世之燄般燒毀所有的一切。  
alpha霸道的吻鋪天蓋地地落在楊的嘴唇上，然後如颶風席捲過後般將所有理智都撕扯殆盡，粉碎成一粒粒不可見的微塵。那些被擊碎的理性沒能擁有再次凝結起來的機會，就這樣融入情慾的熱浪之中。  
楊在一次次的熱吻下開始笨拙地回應起羅嚴塔爾，讓他們的唇舌如發情的蛇一樣緊密交纏，難分難解。肺部在氧氣不足的狀態下開始發出抗議的悲鳴，卻影響不了兩人的糾纏。  
直到瀕臨缺氧邊緣，他們的嘴唇才從如被強力膠黏合在一起的狀態下分開。緊接著滾燙的吻開始下落，沿著楊跟隨呼吸上下滾動的喉頭，在突起的鎖骨上徘徊了短暫時間後，旋即含住omega胸上尖起的乳粒。  
「啊、嗯……不……」跟之前不一樣的新刺激令楊弓起身，但這行為卻反而像是挺胸把自己往男人嘴裡送去。alpha尖銳的犬齒囓咬上不大的乳頭，才剛竄起銳利的痛楚下一秒又被舌尖舔舐的溫熱給安撫下去，幾次之後痛楚不再如一開始鮮明，反倒是巨大的快感從乳頭往四周擴散過去。  
「你喜歡我這樣做嗎？」羅嚴塔爾鬆了嘴，然後又再次把被啃咬得紅腫水亮的乳頭含回口中，狠狠吸吮。「告訴我，你喜歡嗎？」這次他換了另一邊，用著同樣的方式好好疼愛了一番。  
對羅嚴塔爾的問題，楊沒有回應。而羅嚴塔爾其實也並不在意楊的回答，因為他已經從omega的反應中看出了他所想知道的一切。  
身體被刺激的不斷顫抖，光裸的胸膛上滲著密密的汗水，偏白的米色膚色徹底被染成了瑰麗的淡色玫瑰，那些斷斷續續的呻吟聲連接成高高低低的音階，吟唱著情慾……那狹窒非常的肉道緊緊咬著羅嚴塔爾的手指，一點時間都捨不得放開。  
已經增加到三根的手指為了抵禦穴口過度的緊縮，不得不用上更強的力氣，導致可以說是以有些粗暴的方式在肉穴內戳刺、晃動。每次手指將纏繞上來的軟肉撐開推進到內裡，都感覺那處似乎又變得更熱了些。  
「嗯嗯、啊……那、裡……好奇怪……」黑髮的omega的雙腿完全朝alpha敞開，一手胡亂地抓著床單，一手則是像在遮掩自己表情一樣橫梗在臉上。體內不停竄上難以形容的酸脹感，可是僅憑手指卻沒有辦法滿足身體的渴望，反而被刺激得更加難受。  
跟隨他臀部的扭動，楊翹起的性器在小腹上不停晃動，頂端溢出的透明黏液在皮膚上留下淫靡的水痕。而在手指不斷出入下原本淡粉色的穴口色澤迅速變深，如同即將熟透糜爛的果實，等待人去採擷。  
楊威利展露出的淫態令羅嚴塔爾喉頭發乾，熱潮集中在下半身的感覺就是讓本就勃起的器官脹痛不已。他那雙異色雙眸中幾乎像是要噴出火來，帶著能燒毀一切的熱度。  
然後毫無預警地，在手指粗暴的攪動下楊的肉穴猛地劇烈痙攣起來，從未經驗過的酸麻酥脹感如浪潮般瀰漫過來，根本什麼都來不及反應，就給那強烈到無法光用快感兩字形容的感覺所淹沒。  
「不要……啊、不……」楊睜大了迷濛的雙眼，肌肉突然繃緊，兩條腿跟著抽搐了幾下，腳趾更是往內蜷曲，嘴裡則發出一聲高昂的顫音。  
羅嚴塔爾眼睜睜看著楊威利的性器在完全沒被碰觸的情況下爆發，白色的濁液大部分都噴在楊的小腹上，少數落到了床單上。  
楊緊閉著眼癱軟在床上，顯然高潮的餘韻並不是那麼容易退去。他雙腿就這樣無力地張開著，可即使如此，羅嚴塔爾的手指依舊被溼熱的軟肉纏得難以動彈。指腹甚至根本不需要特別去刺激什麼，只從肉壁上輕輕擦過就能讓楊的身體發抖，啜泣著搖頭。  
羅嚴塔爾的手指一改之前的粗暴，細緻並溫柔地保持插入的深度，用指腹搓揉周遭軟泥似地包裹他的軟肉，感受著肉壁一陣陣收縮時帶來意圖想把他往深處帶的吸力。  
他知道，這個身體已經為他做好了準備。


	6. Chapter 6

羅嚴塔爾忍不住舔了舔自己的嘴唇，將埋入楊體內的手指抽拔到快要脫離穴口的程度，然後用手指撐開窄小的穴口轉動。  
那處一縮一縮地把搗亂的手指咬得很緊，似乎多添點什麼都會造成肌肉撕裂，這讓羅嚴塔爾有些擔心等會自己插入時會造成omega的痛苦。可是他忍得太久了，即使藥物能保持一定的理智，卻也支撐不了多少時間。  
他一咬牙將手指完全抽出，就聽到楊發出一聲綿軟的甜膩呻吟。那聲音就這樣鑽進了羅嚴塔爾的耳裡直落到心中，像是一顆落進了表面張力已經到了極限的水杯中的石子，瞬間勾起了alpha本就壓抑著已經快要爆發的獸慾。  
alpha腿間脹得發疼的肉刃尺寸驚人，並且因為長時間沒得到緩解而顯得更為駭人。羅嚴塔爾用從楊肉穴內抽回的手指握住自己性器，用龜頭上下磨蹭著omega被淫水濡濕的臀縫。  
那滾燙又堅硬的東西摩擦著細嫩的皮膚，在飢渴的穴口上蹭著頂著，受到刺激的小穴立即有了反應，每當龜頭戳上來時都像是試圖吸吮它似地往周遭張開，讓雙方都能感受到那如電流般的快意。  
「嗚、嗯嗯……那裡……」明明尚未被插入，可從楊嘴裡發出的呻吟聲以及身體反應卻已經出賣了他心底的渴望。  
羅嚴塔爾用空著的手把楊的右腿折著往前壓，omega的身體因著這力道改變了姿勢，臀部被迫抬離了床舖，高翹硬挺的熱物瞬間尋覓到了自己的目標——那濕得一塌糊塗的緊熱穴口——毫不遲疑地堅定的頂了進去。  
龜頭將穴口往四周推擠開，隨著巨物的挺進，穴口周遭的皺摺被推平，可憐兮兮地收縮含住男人的性器。  
楊瞪大了那雙被淚水浸潤過後濕漉漉的眼睛，兩條腿打顫著繃直，卻根本無法抗拒男人的動作。腦子因為發情期帶來的熱潮混亂成一團，只能乖巧地任由alpha根粗長又壯碩的肉物一點一點征服他的肉道。  
「不……嗚、脹……」霸道地侵入他體內的異物過於巨大，又熱又燙，肉壁被強硬擴開帶來的是一股飽脹到疼痛的感覺。「太大……不……難受……」也許是因為難受，也許是因為真正被侵犯讓楊稍微回復了些許理智，黑髮的omega伸手想將俯在他身上的身軀推開，可這點力道對alpha而言根本算不上阻礙。  
羅嚴塔爾對楊發出的哀求充耳不聞，堅定地以小幅度在那窄到甚至讓他感到痛楚的肉道內抽插，一開始動作還算是和緩，但隨著龜頭一次次推擠開肉壁越發深入，碩長的粗物進出的頻率逐漸加速。抬起楊大腿的那隻手的拇指在光滑的皮膚上輕輕摩挲，凝視著吞吃自己性器的穴口。  
「嗚……」自己身體內的肉壁被異物一遍遍拓寬的感覺讓楊搖晃著頭發出嗚咽聲，「肚子……好滿……不要了……我、不……嗯啊……」他的肉穴被粗壯的肉莖撐到感覺已經接近極限，幾乎能在肚皮上看到那根埋入體內的異物形狀。  
alpha的眼角開始因為興奮泛紅，粗壯巨大的肉物不斷毫不留情地如鑽子般鑽開緊縮的穴肉，因為插入的刺激，omega本就濕軟的肉道分泌出更多黏滑的淫液，讓兩人肉體撞擊時出現極為淫靡的聲響。  
在這樣的攻勢下，楊像是放棄了抵抗似地用兩手手掌遮蓋住自己的臉，抽抽噎噎地低聲啜泣起來。他兩腿膝蓋都被羅嚴塔爾強硬地壓在胸口上，這樣造成alpha插入時就像猛禽類在捕獵物般由上往下俯衝，務求一擊必中，力道是又狠又猛。  
粗長的肉莖深深插入在楊濕滑熱燙的穴內，每一次插入都用盡全力，拔出時卻像是刻意放慢讓肉冠拉拔著軟肉退出，然後龜頭停在穴口處轉動研磨。吃進雄性性器的穴口如同另一張嘴似地會緊錮著莖身部位，淺處的軟肉更是吸附著皮膚蠕動像在努力吸吮。  
這樣抽插了數十下後，羅嚴塔爾更放肆地加大了抽插幅度，一時間房間內充斥著撞擊聲以及噗滋噗滋的水聲。抽出的肉莖上滿是omega體內淫蕩的汁液，從肉穴帶出的那些淫液將兩人接合處變得泥濘不堪。  
「好點了吧……」感覺到楊原本過於緊縮的肉道在插送下變得滑膩而柔軟，不再只會死板地咬緊，而是跟隨著他插入一陣陣蠕動，並絞緊擠壓深入的龜頭，羅嚴塔爾知道omega的身體已經開始適應自己進攻的節奏。他伸出手撥開楊汗溼黏貼在額頭上的黑髮，並拉開楊用來遮掩自己面孔的手掌，讓自己的親吻可以落到對方的嘴唇上。  
比起放緩動作讓楊緩慢適應，他之前可說是粗暴的作法反而更加適切。發情中的omega肉體純粹是為了交歡而存在，也可以說過於溫柔的廝磨帶來的更像鈍刀子割肉的苦痛。  
楊的雙眼因從體內深處逐漸竄起的酸麻快感而瞇起，肩頸到脊樑的肌肉塊都在微微抽搐顫抖，初次被異物征服的肉穴更是在不住痙攣。他喘息著，一開始難以忍受的脹痛正在漸漸消失，取而代之的是令他感到陌生的快意。原本就所剩無幾的抵抗念頭更像是曝曬在烈日下的積雪，迅速融化成液態狀的水。omega信息素的氣味更為濃烈，彷彿是經過發酵以及萃取過後最為濃醇的酒液，芬芳撲鼻。  
肉慾的快樂隨著血管向四肢流淌過去，過於敏感的身體像是正在被火焰給粹煉著，讓楊隨著羅嚴塔爾的頂弄發出一聲聲綿軟而甜膩的喘息。  
「好……難受……那裡、好奇怪……」明明窄窒的肉道已經被塞得滿滿當當的，可是身體卻仍有某處在叫囂著需要被撫慰，怎樣也填不滿的空虛。楊不由扭動臀部試圖讓那根巨大的粗物去擦撞肉壁上發癢的地方，好磨掉那如無數螞蟻撕咬爬竄所造成的感覺。  
「別亂動……楊提督，不然我不能保證下面會發生什麼事……」被溼熱的穴肉緊緊包裹絞夾的舒暢感讓羅嚴塔爾低喘了一聲，他當然明白楊會什麼會有這樣的反應，只是這一點他無法滿足對方。為此他不得不緊捉住楊的臀瓣，讓omega不要再繼續挑戰他僅存的一絲理性——那已經脆弱到幾乎無法再維持下去。  
楊提督，他故意用著這樣的稱呼來提醒自己。  
實際上他不比楊要好到哪裡去，香甜的信息素一直不停地從鼻腔竄入羅嚴塔爾體內誘惑他，自己的性器被溫暖的軟肉所包裹住，alpha本能地想要去標記身下這名柔軟甜美的omega。只要進入到生殖腔內，只要咬住那白皙的頸間……羅嚴塔爾的眼睛已經完全紅了，不只是因為興奮，更多是壓抑著不得解放的瘋狂。


	7. Chapter 7

alpha粗壯堅挺的肉物以急驟又強勁的力量來回擦動對他失去抵抗力的肉道，包裹住異物的一圈圈肉褶被推開熨平，巨物的前端筆直地朝向深處鑽入搗弄，而在即將拉出肉道外時，穴口就會絞緊肉冠，彷彿生怕那根肉莖滑出自己體內一樣。  
受到這樣無聲的邀請，羅嚴塔爾上身前傾，以上往下的姿勢不斷衝撞火熱的肉道。  
「嗯……不……嗯啊！啊——！」omega變了調的呻吟裡飽含難以掩飾的甜味，楊的眉目被分不清是快樂還是痛苦的感覺所干擾糾結成一團，因欲望所染紅的雙頰，就彷彿像要被慾望浪潮淹至無法呼吸而瀕臨窒息前帶著些許病態的紅潤。猛烈澎湃的充實感和前所未有的快感從兩人交合處開始爆發，那些隨著浪潮而濺出的水花向他全身上下每一處血管的枝節末梢，以濃烈的快樂取代了其他的感官能力。  
肉體擦撞造成的熾熱慾望燃燒著楊的肉體和意識，窄緻的肉道隨著肉莖不停製造滋滋聲的插入響聲中被迫往外擴張、然後繃緊、再被肏開，原本緊密合攏的肉道開始記住了肉莖的形狀與大小，在每一次的摩擦中尋覓本能中的快感，那樣強烈的飽脹感不僅沒有治癒楊肉體的飢渴，反而更加劇了那股求而不得的空虛感。  
有什麼……不對？楊無意識地想更加打開自己的雙腿，將自己送上去迎合alpha的侵犯，想讓男人肏得更深、更重……甚至是撬開他體內那隱密的腔道。  
羅嚴塔爾察覺了本就溼潤的肉道變得更為滑潤，氾濫的淫液使交合時的水聲變得更加清晰，同時這也讓他感覺到他的肉莖像是泡到了一汪炙燙火熱的湧泉裡……這麼說可能不怎麼準確，是充滿了熱水的肉套中。  
這是一朵在自己手中逐漸開始綻放的花朵……看著黑髮的omega睜著一雙濕漉漉的迷濛雙眼，享受肉體歡愉的模樣，羅嚴塔爾心底浮現一絲莫名的滿足感。  
現在的楊威利身上羞澀與放蕩同存，幾乎是相反的兩個性質揉合成了一個獨特具有魅力的omega，這樣的他在此刻就像是傳說中以歌聲迷惑水手的海妖一般誘人。  
看著自己與對方散在床舖上交纏的黑髮，羅嚴塔爾一瞬間心中出現一抹不明原因的悸動，卻又迅速消融在肉體律動間所產生的快感中。  
楊威利出了一身薄汗，整具身體的皮膚都渲染著欲望的色澤，幾縷黑髮黏貼在臉上遮住了一部分的視線，凝視著羅嚴塔爾的黑眸越發迷離，似乎他的意識已經不存在於這個次元。香甜的omega信息素隨著高潮逼近變得更為濃郁，那種感覺就像是在眼前擺放了剛出爐的甜點，甜膩的香味讓人恨不得把香氣來源給一口吞下腹去好填飽因對方所引起的飢餓感。  
羅嚴塔爾瞇起了眼，俯下身用拇指將溢出楊眼角的淚水抹去，然後用舉到自己唇邊用舌尖捲進自己嘴裡。  
淚水的鹹澀味裡卻讓羅嚴塔爾嚐到了一股膩死人的甜味。  
自己是第一個擁有這個人的alpha。  
之前出現的悸動再次讓心臟顫動，如同被扔進了大石頭的湖面，泛起一波波漣漪……讓人為之瘋狂，為之沉淪。  
羅嚴塔爾鬆開了制住楊雙腿的手，任由那兩條腿在失去他的制約後落到自己的腰際，而他卻是用空出的雙手緊鉗住omega的腰桿，放肆地擺動腰臀搗弄起那已經濕成泥沼的泥濘肉道，在滿足omega的同時也追逐自己的快感。他們的肉體如此契合，就好像身體本能地知道這是總有一天註定會發生在他們之間的事。  
楊的腰顫抖得很厲害，體內受到粗壯巨大的異物擴張，使他不停發出喘息，只是聲音因為不受控制的呻吟開始出現一絲沙啞。手指緊緊抓住床單，扯出大量凌亂的皺摺。全身的神經好像全部都集中到正在被侵犯的肉穴之中，無法用筆墨形容的強烈快樂已經浸淫到了每個細胞內。他的臀部不由自主地配合著抽插的硬物搖擺晃動，在肉莖每次拔出時總有滾熱的蜜汁從他體內被帶出去。  
在快感以及信息素作用下，羅嚴塔爾也從喉頭發出低聲的粗喘，腰桿擺動的更加狂放，將楊的身體撞得在床單上不停往上移動。  
察覺到楊的呼吸急促起來，包裹著肉莖的軟肉更是變得又燙又拼命縮緊，羅嚴塔爾僅僅停滯了一秒，不只沒給omega喘息的機會，更是加快了攻擊頻率與力道，保證自己每一次插入都是筆直地征服到這具柔軟身體的最深處。龜頭每每擦過肉壁上那處隱密腔道的入口，都讓omega的下半身從臀部到大腿拉出緊繃的線條。  
「啊啊、嗯啊……」楊本就壓抑不住的聲音更是放蕩地從他嘴裡洩出，平坦的小腹在羅嚴塔爾注視下出現一陣陣抽搐，屬於alpha的粗大火熱的巨物毫不留情地撐開他肉道的軟肉，讓兩人貼合在一起的肉緊密又纏綿地糾纏在一起，肉莖前端的肉冠稜角刮拉肉壁的速度越來越快，肉道沒有合攏的時間一直在被貫穿。這樣異樣的官能快感中沒有任何一絲痛苦，有的只有讓下半身都要融化殆盡的無窮無盡的快樂，讓身體本能地痙攣抽搐，享受著被肉慾蹂躪的幸福感。  
終於在一記強有力的突進之後，楊的身體抖了又抖，在脊樑弓出了一道優美的弧度後，又像是突然被抽掉了力氣一般瞬間綿軟地癱了下去。被磨成發白泡沫的汁液附著在柱身上從肉穴中緩緩抽拔出來，箍緊柱體的穴口形成一個誇張的圓，死死咬著在不斷收縮。  
羅嚴塔爾感覺到高潮中的肉穴依舊在摩擦擠壓著他的性器，他喘著氣將自己尚為得到滿足的肉莖往外抽，然後再次重重穿入。  
「不要！啊、不——！」還沒時間體會高潮的餘韻，又一波激烈的抽送伴隨如潮的快感波濤席捲而來，讓本來就還處在巔峰的身體又以更快的速度被衝向了另一層的高峰。楊用力甩著頭，伸出不知所措的雙手在空中揮舞，卻被羅嚴塔爾的雙手緊捉住手腕壓制在床上。  
alpha低下了頭，那股屬於對方的信息素氣味從鼻腔蔓延到了肺部，讓他忍不住想要汲取更多這甜美的香氣。他的舌頭舔上了楊裸露的頸間，在那薄薄的皮膚下是omega的腺體位置，是讓他能夠永遠擁有這名omega的方式……成結、標記，沒有alpha能抵抗這樣的誘惑。  
徹底地，佔有這名omega，直到生命的盡頭。  
突兀地嗶嗶聲響起，尖銳的鳴聲勾回了羅嚴塔爾差一點失控的理智。他放下了幾乎已經軟成了一癱水的楊，強迫自己離開這垂手可及的omega身體。  
「……什麼事？」深呼吸幾口氣好調整氣息後，羅嚴塔爾打開了通信器。  
「閣下，已經讓人將取回的抑制劑送到門口處了。」忠誠的副官聲音從機械中傳出，卻讓羅嚴塔爾有些煩躁地撥開垂落在自己臉上的長髮。  
在這一刻，他竟不知該感謝這來的即時的消息，還是該憎惡這不湊巧的消息。


	8. Chapter 8

聲音在停滯了幾秒後，他下了讓人在門外等待的指令並關掉了通話。  
羅嚴塔爾從床上直起身，將自己披散下來的凌亂長髮往後撥，簡單並迅速地整理一下儀容。  
他的東西從omega的體內滑出時，剛經歷了一波高潮的楊，從鼻腔發出甜甜的哼聲，臀部跟著微微抽搐了一下。羅嚴塔爾正要下床，卻發現自己的頭髮被omega的手指揪住，就像是在用這樣可愛的小手段挽留他一樣。  
「我馬上回來。」尚未得到滿足的alpha見此低聲輕笑，一根根將楊緊握的手指輕柔地解開，得回自己頭髮的自由。他彎下身，嘴唇輕碰了一下omega的鼻尖，用略帶沙啞的嗓音保證。  
一離開床後，羅嚴塔爾的表情失去之前難得顯露的溫和，變得嚴峻起來。  
他知道自己剛剛已經瀕臨失控，如果不是那通正好響起的通訊，現在仍躺在床上的那名omega已經是屬於他的了。  
說實話，與楊威利的床事感覺很好，不，應該說感覺太好了。他們肉體合拍到幾乎讓人有錯覺在性交時就連靈魂都連結在一起，就連大腦都被滿足感與快感麻痺的甜美。  
不管是窄窒的火熱軟肉包裹住性器的美妙滋味、敏感地回應他的身體、香甜芬芳又甜而不膩的信息素……那名黑髮的omega是一個會讓alpha心甘情願沉淪的美夢。  
如果不是那人的身份，也許羅嚴塔爾真的會放棄壓抑，遵循自己心中的渴望，按耐不住去標記對方。  
如果對方不是楊威利……有那麼一瞬間，羅嚴塔爾甚至腦中閃過隱瞞俘虜楊威利的可能性，旋即又立即冷靜下去。這樣的情緒是因為被omega的信息素干擾才出現的本能衝動，要是真做了，他之後會後悔的——alpha在心中這樣告誡自己。  
為了不讓自己做出後悔的選擇，他打開門，身上的alpha氣息卻無意識的噴發而出，如果圍繞他的信息素能實質化的話，羅嚴塔爾周身肯定像是一束明亮的焰火般強烈無比。  
那名等待在門外的年輕alpha不由得後退了一步，這是強大的alpha在爭奪伴侶時對其他不如自己的同類所進行的等級壓制。  
看著羅嚴塔爾現在衣衫凌亂的模樣，在場所有人都清楚在那間房間裡發生了什麼事，但沒有人傻到去多嘴。發情期中的omega，對alpha來說那就是最純粹不過的興奮劑——這也是一種心照不宣並被默認的獎勵，屬於勝利者的特權。  
接過部下用巴掌大的鐵盒裝著遞過來的抑制劑，羅嚴塔爾打開盒蓋看了一眼確認後，稍點頭致意便再次關上了房間門。  
羅嚴塔爾走回床邊，躺臥在床上的omega就像是嬰兒一樣蜷曲著，並且用雙手手臂環繞住自己身體。alpha撥開對方因為汗水沾黏在頸間的黑髮，用手指輕輕摩挲著腺體所在的位置——抑制劑對已經進入發情期的omega的作用力並不強，而且要直接注射進腺體處才有用。  
他打開鐵盒，將裡面放置的針管上的套子拔開，針頭對準腺體刺開了染著紅的皮膚。omega發出短促的嗚咽，意圖逃開的身體被羅嚴塔爾的手給死死壓制下去。  
在整管抑制劑注射進去後，alpha拔掉了針管，指尖繞著圈搓揉被針頭刺開的位置，讓藥劑盡快地隨著血液流動散開。空氣中那股濃郁的omega氣息並沒有消散的意思，現在還混雜了汗水、精液的氣味，讓房間內的氣氛越發淫靡了起來。  
在藥劑作用下楊的身體抽搐了幾下，羅嚴塔爾拉起了他的手，靜靜地在omega的手心上落下無數次親吻作為安撫。  
——剛剛應該再給自己注射一針神經舒緩劑的，羅嚴塔爾腦中雖然浮現了這個念頭，可是身體卻沒有一絲想要離開那人的意思。甜美的信息素跟隨著他的呼吸滲入了身體的每一個細胞之中，如銳利的刀割過茂盛的野草般收割著他的理智。羅嚴塔爾壓抑著自己下身湧起的情慾熱潮，未得舒緩的欲望叫囂著想要再次埋進omega炙熱的體內，肏他，標記他。  
「……羅…嚴塔爾……上將？」時間一分一秒過去，渙散的目光逐漸找回了焦點，理智回爐的楊一瞬間驚愕於自己聲音的沙啞，又在下一秒於心中苦笑起來。他們之間發生了什麼根本不需要解釋，自己雙腿間隱密處的灼熱感已經告訴了他一切。更何況眼前那名帝國上將身上的衣裝並不如他們第一次見面時那樣整齊，大半的胸膛都袒露出來，那頭長髮更是未受到束縛而散亂地垂落，「我想……」楊艱難地嚥下口中的唾液，可喉頭那股燒灼感並未減輕，「我應該感激你……」不管是理由是什麼，楊很感激對方表現得異樣紳士，並沒有趁人之危直接標記自己，現在的狀況比陷入發情期熱潮前的預想要好上太多了。他無法也不願意去想像自己被一個素昧平生，完全不認識的帝國軍官標記的未來。  
比起被標記，只是跟一名alpha上床反而好接受多了……即使他們所處的位置讓雙方間的關係顯得十分微妙。  
「楊威利上將，你還記得多少事？」羅嚴塔爾那雙眼睛微瞇的模樣更顯妖異，甚至可以說是充斥一股危險的味道。他聞到了楊的信息素與自己的信息素相融的味道，就像他們之前做的那些事，如此融洽、完美的揉合在一塊。  
「……」那雙凝視自己的異色雙瞳內燃燒的火焰如此明顯，如同黑夜中的篝火，楊想裝作沒看到都做不到。同時燥熱感依舊在他的血液裡翻騰，提醒他那股能湮滅理智的情潮尚未結束。他可以察覺自己的後穴仍淌著水，溫暖、溼潤……為了容納alpha的性器做足了準備。  
隱隱約約的，腦中浮現了一些景象，被對方肏開身體的記憶……讓自己整個人像冰淇淋一樣融化的炙熱快感。  
「之前是我幫助你，現在……該換你來幫助我了。」alpha低沉的嗓音在楊的耳膜上震動，他拉著楊的手按到自己胯間，布料雖然覆蓋了一切，卻掩蓋不了那處的大小與灼人的熱度。


	9. Chapter 9

楊感到自己身上肌肉的僵硬，以及沈澱在其中的酸痛感，一部分是出自之前激烈的交媾造成的疲勞感，另一部份則是因為對方現在朝向他的視線。  
那名美貌的帝國軍人躺在床舖上，像隻飽餐一頓後慵懶地躺臥休息的豹子，可是視線卻毫不隱藏自己那份未被滿足的飢餓，幾乎就要把楊給生吞活剝掉一般。  
對著跨坐在自己身上的omega，羅嚴塔爾那雙異色雙瞳內彷彿閃耀著燃燒的火焰一般，炙熱地落在楊泛著紅的皮膚上。這讓楊的心臟不受控制地加快了跳動，體溫也跟著開始升溫，那種局促而又興奮的微妙情緒在指尖蔓延，如電流竄過般傳來了陣陣酥麻感。  
——一頭美麗的野獸。  
更準確的說，一頭美麗並極具危險性的野獸。  
這是楊對羅嚴塔爾的印象，從最初第一次見面到現在，一直沒有改變。  
與對方那份凌厲的美貌不符，從凌亂的衣著中可以窺見到的身軀極富攻擊力，表面上看起來鬆懈卻隨時可以進入戰鬥狀態。那雙眼睛，濃厚的黑與豔麗的藍的組合更是讓人印象深刻。  
現在那名alpha的長髮隨意的披散著，大粒的汗珠沿著臉頰的輪廓劃過皮膚滴落進敞開的襯衫內，混雜在汗水氣味裡的濃厚信息素幾乎能讓人窒息，赤裸裸地在引誘仍陷在發情期中的omega。  
他記起了第一眼見到男人時就讓他難以忘懷的眼神，對方眼底那份濃烈到幾乎如同實質化的熊熊焰火的飢渴，楊識得那樣的眼神，那是……毫不遮掩的野心。楊在那瞬間就明白了，對方不會是乖順的家犬，而是一頭生有逆骨的狼。  
楊輕輕喘息著，他能感覺到自己的後孔依然溼潤著，甚至因為失去了alpha的撫慰而出現強烈的空虛感，那處空蕩蕩的，急需要被填滿。alpha的手指在他飽滿的臀瓣以及大腿上游移著，細細摩挲著他的腰窩，甚至不時利用指尖探入那濕漉漉淌著水的臀縫間。  
注射在腺體處的抑制劑的確有在作用，卻依然讓他感覺自己像艘搖曳在暴風雨中的小船，隨時會被大浪所翻覆然後吞噬到幽暗的海水下。他感到現在的自己就像硬被按壓下去的彈簧，只要一鬆手便會狠狠反彈上去。  
感覺到之前看到的那根粗大猙獰的硬物頂端在臀縫中反覆磨蹭，本就止不住的淫液更有氾濫的趨勢。  
自己真的做的到嗎？楊在心中這樣質疑自己，可是事情發展到現在這地步他根本已經身不由己。  
他稍稍仰起頭意圖避開對方的目光，可是他想讓自己鎮定下來的努力，只更加突顯出他心中的慌張跟狼狽，以及無從掩飾的那份青澀，而且羅嚴塔爾的灼熱眼神著實沒有給他留下太多逃避空間。  
看著黑髮的omega慌亂的模樣，羅嚴塔爾的嘴角輕輕上揚了起來，沉聲說，「楊提督，你不覺得我們已經浪費太多時間了嗎，再這麼下去，恐怕會發生一些你我彼此都不願意的事。」  
明明那沙啞而低沉的嗓音如同被拉響的大提琴弦音般溫柔，在楊的耳膜上激蕩起層層漣漪，可是楊還是禁不住黑了臉。  
他幾乎是半被誘導半被強迫，趕鴨子上架似地跨坐在男人的胯上，理由是因為如果讓對方繼續主導下去的話，作為alpha沒有違背自己本能的自信。  
「所以如果不想被標記的話，還要請楊提督自己主動一點……」  
對方說出這句話時那富磁性的聲音彷彿還響在楊的耳旁，如同魔鬼的囈語，引人墮落至地獄。  
「楊提督？」alpha修長的手指捏了捏柔軟的臀瓣，似乎在催促並提醒omega加快速度。  
楊臉上一燙，巍顫顫地朝背後伸出手，小心翼翼地利用手指扶住了那根蹭在臀縫中的硬物。那處的大小、硬度、熱度，無一不讓楊心顫，可是身體內部卻變得像是被無數螞蟻爬滿的蜜糖，被踐踏被囓咬到心慌，讓他清晰地意識到再也拖延不得。  
黑髮的omega閉上眼深呼吸一口氣，咬著下唇讓碩大的龜頭擴開了剛被肏開過的緊窄孔洞。肉道內溼潤而高溫，像是和著熱水的肉泥，又濕又軟，又燙又黏。龜頭才甫插入而已，積存在內裡的豐沛汁水就迫不及待地向外被擠了出去。  
「嗯、嗯嗯……！」才堪堪將個頭吞入，楊就像被卡住似地動彈不得，嘴裡發出細弱的嗚咽，喉頭也跟著呼吸上下滾動。脖頸到脊樑繃成了漂亮的弓弦狀，渾身都在輕顫著。吞入龜頭的穴口勒緊了肉冠連結的粗壯棍體，似乎在拒絕著那根巨物再繼續深入。  
羅嚴塔爾用一隻手臂半撐起自己上身，凝視著楊。他可以體諒omega的生澀反應，可是與表現出來的相反，已經進到肉穴內的龜頭卻像是受到來自深處的強烈引力，包覆過來的軟肉淫靡地蠕動著，就像是不斷在引誘著他。已經嘗過肉慾滋味的肉穴貪婪地纏繞住敏感的前端，淫蕩的軟肉中為了歡迎等待許久的征服者而迅速滲出大量的蜜水，並且肉壁不斷收縮著想要扒住肉棒不放，只是身體的主人卻似乎仍有些抗拒這樣的感覺。  
只是隨著他的侵入，omega身上那股發情的氣味越發甜美濃郁，美妙到讓人為之瘋狂。  
「放鬆，讓我進去……」繞過黑髮青年細腰的手指在因為肌肉緊繃而凹陷的更加明顯的腰窩上打轉，羅嚴塔爾的目光落在楊的頸間……想將自己的牙齒刺入那處的衝動在腦海中狂囂著，如果對方再不做些什麼，他真的難以再壓抑這份本能，「這也是你期望的不是嗎？」他們共同的期望。  
「我……」楊感到像是缺氧所造成的頭暈目眩，alpha的信息素就像是在乾枯的野草叢中點燃的那把火，燒得他理性只剩下漫天的灰燼。腿腰一軟，失去了力氣的身體立即下落，瞬間將大半的肉莖給吃進了體內。「啊啊——！」


	10. Chapter 10

也許是落得太猛了，一時間楊有種那根粗物是直接撞到了自己內臟上的錯覺。  
眼淚從眼角滑落，在體內血液中奔騰的那股無法控制的熱潮似乎找尋到了一個發洩的方式，讓他根本停不下淚水的溢出。  
隨著空氣侵入到肺裡的alpha信息素令楊的喉結無意識地上下滾動，像在吞嚥東西一般。他感覺到自己喉嚨的飢渴，喜歡，是的，他喜歡這個氣味。對方那濃烈的信息素如劇烈的毒液一樣滲入了血管，模糊了他的思考，吞噬他的理性。  
一種不該出現在他們之間，微妙的禁忌紐帶將兩人牽扯到了一塊。那是怎樣的情感，現在的他們都尚未能夠理解。  
楊感覺到羅嚴塔爾的視線黏著在自己身上，帶著黏答答如融化的蜜糖般的稠度，對方不需要說什麼，視線已經足以傳達那份熱意。在這除了彼此再無旁人存在的空間中，他們的信息素糾纏在一起，如同纏鬥中絞在一起無法分開的蛇。  
羅嚴塔爾的手指順著楊跪在身側的大腿外側往上細細地撫摸過去，指尖停在腰上時能清晰地感受到皮膚下肌肉的顫抖。在他的注視下，楊腿間的性器巍顫顫地挺立起來，隨著身體的顫動在羅嚴塔爾的小腹上小幅度地磨蹭著。  
注意到alpha的視線，楊覺得自己臉燒了起來，下意識伸手意圖遮住被注視的那處。同時被肉莖擴開的窄道如同受驚似地開始緊縮，擠壓著侵入的異物。  
羅嚴塔爾嘴角微微勾起，並不阻止楊的動作，反而拉著楊的手握住那根翹起的性器。  
楊那雙被欲望濡濕的眼睛睜大，可羅嚴塔爾的手指已經帶著他的手套弄起硬挺的柱體，甚至拇指就在冒著蜜汁的馬眼上打轉搓弄。  
「啊、不！等等、羅嚴塔爾上將……我……」突然竄上的刺激讓楊感到自己眼前閃過閃亮的白光，快感如電流一般貫穿了身體，甜美的酥麻感在小腹中擴散開來。  
「叫我……奧斯卡……楊……」羅嚴塔爾湊在那名敵將耳旁輕聲地說，那帶著磁性的低沉聲音震盪在楊的耳膜上，具有強大的誘惑力。  
然後因為楊遲遲沒有動作的意思，所以他主動往上挺動起腰，讓自己已經埋入omega溼熱體內的肉莖再繼續往深處挺進。不求整個深埋進去，只是像在提醒omega該進行的事。  
那處還記著被肉莖征服的感覺，等到經驗過的快感湧現上來，層層疊疊的肉圈便本能地緊緊朝柱體吸附纏繞上去。即使在情事上早已身經百戰的羅嚴塔爾依然能感覺到被omega夾緊時那股強烈的舒暢感直抵自己脊樑，那份滋味可說是美妙無比，恨不得把眼前這名omega扯過來壓在身下肆意抽插。不過幸好他還記得自己一開始的目的，就這樣挺動了數下便停了下來，而已經被激起了渴望的omega再也無法忍耐，無意識地上下搖擺著臀部意圖找回那份被填實的充足感。  
好舒服……每當龜頭擦過敏感處都讓大腦逐漸變白，楊不斷抬高臀部再落下，手指更是握住自己的性器急切地擼動，完全無法思考自己現在的模樣在羅嚴塔爾眼中到底有多不堪。  
「嗯……嗯嗯……」楊仰著頭發出呻吟，沾著淚珠上下搧動的睫毛、不知道是為了呼吸還是為了呻吟而張開的唇瓣、從額頭上滴落的汗粒……大腦神經似乎已經在快感製造的電流下被麻痺所有功能，無法分辨除了「舒服」以外的其他感覺。  
自己的體重成了幫凶，把長驅直入的肉物吃得更深，深到讓人暈眩的程度。  
肉莖抽送間發出淫靡下流的聲響，臀部每一次落下都會發出響亮的噗滋一聲，臀縫間被擴張成一個大圓的穴口猶如在追逐被侵犯的快感般，放浪地攀附在柱身上，從內裡溢出的黏膩淫汁彷彿有著強力膠的作用一樣，讓軟肉牢牢套住火熱的巨物。  
在楊腰部越發激烈的擺動下，那根巨大粗長，硬挺又火熱的東西在omega窄窒的肉穴中有力又急切地一出一入，當肉刃破開軟肉朝內強力頂進時，楊便感到從被推擠開的軟肉中傳來難以言喻的充實，似乎窄長的肉道就要被撐裂開來似的。而當它拔出去時，又好像牽扯著體內的內臟要隨它而出，逐漸密合的肉道立刻陷入一種強烈的空虛感當中。並且就算肉穴內淫水氾濫，卻在肉棒不停出入間感受到火灼般的炙燒感，像是在他肚子裡點了把火。  
「嗯嗯！不……啊、那裡……不要……」在臀部搖晃下，龜頭時而從敏感處擦過，肉壁上通往生殖腔的縫隙隱約在快感下有敞開的趨勢。楊搖著頭，想要避開那處，但身體卻完全不聽使喚。omega的本能讓肉體極度渴望著alpha的疼愛，甚至是做好被徹底征服的準備。  
羅嚴塔爾偶爾會主動在楊落下臀部時配合著向上挺，那瞬間除了小腹要被戳破的痛楚外，還伴隨著幾乎要壓垮神經，讓人無法承受的快感波浪。  
他的身體在這短短時間內彷彿完全被羅嚴塔爾改變了，楊不知道這到底是因為他是omega還是因為他跟羅嚴塔爾的身體真的很契合。  
楊睜著濛著一層淚光的眼睛往下看，感覺在每次肉莖挺進時，可以從小腹上看到那插在體內深處的巨物形狀。注射抑制劑後勉強回復過來的思考能力在快感中逐漸渙散，楊已經連自己說出什麼都無法理解，也許他什麼也沒說就只能喘息而已。好難受……好舒服……深處被龜頭不間斷地頂撞著，然後將肉棒反彈回去，握在手中的性器在抽搐了幾下後噴出一小股稀薄的精液。  
楊終於支撐不住身體，他感到自己的腰已經徹底軟了，再也動彈不得，使他不由自主地往前倒去。  
「楊，舒服嗎？」alpha抱住了楊，坐了起身。他閉起眼埋首在黑髮omega的頸間，對方身上那股香甜的氣味在經過幾次高潮沈澱後，似乎變得更為誘人醇厚了。  
碩大的龜頭被控制著磨蹭著通往生殖腔的入口，這說不上強烈的刺激卻讓楊整個人顫抖了起來，喘息著用手指扯住alpha散下來的長髮。  
alpha腦子裡屬於理智的那根弦被omega的信息素輕易地撥動，搖搖欲墜。他甩了甩頭，將眼底的渴望甩開。不能再期待楊主動下去了，雖然滋味很美好，但卻很難讓他射精。  
他們沒有多少時間，在自己徹底失去理智前要結束。  
「……很、舒服……」高潮剝奪了身體的所有力氣，就連舌頭似乎都在發麻，讓說話的聲音變得含糊不清。在朦朧的視界裡，楊似乎看到了那名alpha的笑容。  
羅嚴塔爾兩手捉住omega柔軟的臀瓣，抓得那樣粗暴，手指深深陷入了肉裡。可同時他又溫柔的親吻著楊發紅的耳尖，並往下舔舐柔軟的耳垂。  
「你知道我們在做什麼？」alpha用他依舊深埋在肉穴內的肉莖展開另一輪的進攻，他的手掌將楊的臀部高高抬起，再往下壓。由下往上的挺動越來越激烈，瘋狂地抽插、盡情地摧殘，以強烈的衝擊和徹底貫穿的方式，把本就還陷在高潮餘韻中的楊肏得暈頭轉向。  
「唔、作愛……在作愛……」楊喘著氣哭泣著，他的腰不停扭動著，讓alpha的肉莖可以深入自己。他感到自己的大腦被那根粗壯又熱燙的硬物給攪得一塌糊塗，但是……明明下半身所有神經都在歡快地傳遞喜悅，為什麼還是覺得不夠？總有種感覺要了命的癢意混在快感中折磨著他，渴望到心臟在生疼的地步。  
他的所有表情都落入了羅嚴塔爾眼中，那種茫然、無措、忍耐以及隱藏不了的渴望……alpha知道這名omega想要什麼。  
羅嚴塔爾呼吸在肉道絞緊下變得粗重，他必須要用盡自己所有力氣才不讓龜頭突入到omega的生殖腔內——即使那處早為自己做好了準備。他深呼吸了一口氣，使出全身力氣朝肉穴深處猛插進去，在結腸之前的那段肉道更為緊窄，壓迫得龜頭幾乎無法動彈，在軟肉瘋狂擠壓下，柱體持續地膨脹起來，一種強烈如巨浪的刺激同時朝楊與羅嚴塔爾襲擊過來。  
「對，記住，我們……在作愛……」羅嚴塔爾一鬆氣，原本充盈在囊袋內的大量精液瞬間如決堤的洪水般從馬眼射出，一股又一股地噴灑澆灌在omega的肉道深處。  
在他露出牙齒幾乎就要咬上omega的脖頸上時，他硬生生轉了方向，將自己的嘴唇疊到楊仍在發出甜美呻吟聲的嘴上，用舌頭與對方纏繞在一起，讓彼此的唾液混在一塊。  
羅嚴塔爾的下半身仍在繼續聳動，將仍殘留的精液陸陸續續射進高熱的腔道內。  
他抱住黑髮omega汗溼的身體，而對方……雖然遲疑著卻也伸出手回抱住他。


End file.
